Library
Main setting for Library The first thing you will notice before you enter the library, is the the window in the door shows a small, bland looking room. But after you open the door, you are greeted with a large desk that's off to the right of the door. there is a large chair at the center of this desk, the top of it is torn to shreds. Caused by what looks like talons. There are a few wooden perches at the desk area. A arched door way is behind the door, leading to the hidden catacombs of the mansion. Perched on each side of the chair is a barn owl, one is larger than the other. the smaller barn owl has a bright pink bow around its neck, showing that its female. The other one has a scroll case on its back. The Library has 5 floors of books. The center is clear of everything but its table. there are guard rails on the edge of each floor, making sure that everyone is safe. Stairs are hidden behind the book shelves. During the day, the only light in the library comes from the glass mural or runes that are burned into the walls, book shelves and floors. At night, the only light comes from the runes. To the left of the door is a wall that's covered in cubby holes. Each cubby hole is stuffed with scrolls. there is a desk at the center of this wall. This desk can be pushed into the wall when its not being used. the desk has drawers on each side, for inks, pens and blank scrolls. there is a perch sticking out of the wall, at the center of it. Living on this perch is the Snowy owl. On its back are two scroll holders. It waits for someone to fill its scroll cases and give it a order. The ceiling of the Library is domed with a large, stained glass mural in the center. The mural shows a scene of a dragon lord falling in love with a human maiden. The scene it shows starts out nice and sweet, showing the love the two had, Before going dark. Showing the betrayal the dragon lord did to the human maiden, leaving her alone with two young children. At the end, it shows the maiden leaving the children alone after one is old enough to take care of both. Below the stained glass mural is a solid oak table that has five, leather bound books that are chained to the table. there is a large perch over the table. On this perch is a large, great horned owl. This owl wears a solid gold helmet and golden plates on its claws, making them longer and sharper. It's eyes are solid red and the feathers around its face are tinted red. Around this owls neck is the keys to each lock on the chains. Under the table is a small, hallow tree for the owl to sleep in. On each wall are floor the ceiling book shelves that are filled to the brim. Starting with Numbers and ending with letters. The book shelves on the walls wrap around the whole room. There are 10 rows of book shelves in the center of the room, creating a circle for the mural to be seen. there are a few perches at random places, as well as random hallow tree trunks. On the the second floor is a sitting area. This floor has chairs that are bolted to the ground, a side table next to each and a mini cooler that never runs out of ice or drinks. there is a lamp that runs off of magic next to each chair as well. Once the sun goes down, the lights turn on. This floor is home to the screech owls. The two older screech owls are perched near the stair ways while the younger one flies around this floor, cleaning up any messes made by people. the third floor is more books. this time its book of ancient history. Each book is leather bound and has golden letters stamped onto its spine. This floor also has books on magic. The books for magic are leather bound as well, but the letters are stamped in silver or black. A few of the books are written in nothing but blood. This floor is home to the Pygmy owls and another Great horned owl. The perches for the owls are scatted, same with the domes for sleeping. the Great horned owl sits near the stair way the leads to the floor while the Pygmy's take shifts with watching the other door way and putting books back. the fourth floor is the floor of scrolls. where book shelves would be are now rough looking shelves that are stuffed full of scrolls. each shelf has a perch built into it. Each shelf has runes burned into them, giving off a harsh glow when the sun goes down and a dull glow when the sun is up. The owl for this floor is a Magic owl. A owl made from a magic back fire. It's feathers are the color of the night sky and pulse like stares at night, even having a random shooting star. It's eyes are a harsh blue with a red center. Around its neck is a skeleton key for the whole mansion, giving the person that gets the key access to all rooms, even the hidden ones. the firth floor is the last floor. This is another sitting room, but this time with couches and not chairs. Still has the coolers that have a never ending supply. But there are no side tables, only coffee tables. On each end of the coffee tables are lamps that are powered by magic again. At the stair way are two perches. The owls that use the perches are a pair of Spectacled owl's. The owls keep a watch on the stairs, making sure nothing happens on them and that no one gets hurt. The last owl on this floor is a Crested owl. This owl makes sure that this floor is kept clean and that books are returned. Trotting around the first floor of the library is a fully grown, owl dragon. Around its neck is a silver chain that has runes carved into it. Its more of a wyvern breed. It has now front arms, only wings. Its back legs are fluffy and pawed. This fluff is actually downy feathers. It's tail starts out with a normal tail formation, but at the center is a long, dragon like tail that's covered in feathers. the tip is tuffed with fur. It has the face of a barn owl and a long neck of a dragon. Its wings are half feathered and half scaled. Its larger than the mansion its self, but fits comfortable in the large library. When comparing the library to the mansion its self. The library would be 2 times large than the library. But magic and pocket dimension magic helps it stay how it is. small on the outside and big on the inside. Owls Two barn owls - Breeding pair Two great horned owls 3 screech owls - a breeding pair and a kid A snowy owl two Spectacled Owl's - breeding pair A Crested owl a pair of Pygmy owl's Magic owl Updates and notes Last updated 9/14/2016